


Malam Berkabut

by kenzeira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Black Romance, Drama, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Poetic, Slow Dancing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalau kehidupan sudah tidak lagi menginginkanmu, pastikan kau masih ingat bahwa kematian selalu menunggumu untuk datang padanya. Dedikasi untuk #SasuSaiLIFE: Midnight. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malam Berkabut

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.
> 
> Peringatan: Light-BL/Slash; implisit!SasuSai; poetic; melodrama. AU.

Dedikasi untuk event SasuSai LIFE: Midnight

**Story by Kenzeira**

**.**

* * *

 

            Malam datang pelan-pelan, sedikit berkabut.

            Barangkali asap pabrik membuat langit menjadi gelap. Bintang tidak menampakan diri, begitu juga bulan. Hening. Anginnya menyibak lembut, membawa orang-orang untuk terlelap jauh, menelusuri mimpi; tak bertepi, terus-menerus, seakan malam takkan habis dilahap waktu. Mimpi meninggalkan kenangan tak berjejak yang anehnya selalu coba dicari-cari, diingat kembali. Meski mimpi selamanya menjadi mimpi.

            Tapi kehidupan berjalan apa adanya. Satu orang mati, satu bayi dilahirkan. Semua hal mengalami perguliran. Sudah waktunya untuk tunduk. Keabadian hanyalah berupa dongeng-dongeng, seperti sekumpulan buku dari sastrawan terkenal seantero jagad raya yang kini lenyap tak tahu ke mana—oh, oh, tentu saja, buku-buku itu lenyap dimakan zaman. Tergerus. Seakan tiada arti, ibarat satu nyawa manusia yang hendak melayang malam ini.

            Dia menari. Lelaki itu.

            Gerakannya kacau akibat pengaruh minuman keras. Tangan kurusnya melambai-lambai tidak karuan, ada memar kebiruan di sekitar leher dan pergelangan lengan. Sasuke mengerjap. Malam sudah terlalu malam, merupakan berita sedih andai apa yang dilihatnya merupakan kenyataan. Sambil memejamkan mata, lelaki kurus dengan kulit sepucat purnama itu bergumam.

            “Hidup ini kejam. Hidup ini membosankan. Hidup ini tak ubah selembar daun tak berarti, luruh di kala musim kematian tiba, jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Siapa yang sudi memungut selembar daun itu sebelum angin menguburnya dalam kebisuan? Tolong beritahu kalau ada, Sasuke. Aku akan menikahinya.”

            Begitulah drama ini akan dimulai. Ada desahan napas memburu, serupa pejuang yang berteriak lantang di medan perang. Hidup ini rupanya juga seperti napas, kadang putus-putus, kadang memburu, kadang hilang sama sekali. Hasrat tumbuh mengakar dalam diri setiap jiwa, namun beginilah kenyataannya; akar terlalu muda mudah dicabut paksa. Hasrat hilang, hidup menjadi enggan.

            Barangkali itu alasan yang membuat lelaki setengah mabuk itu ingin mati. Mumpung langit berkabut, bintang pulang, bulan murung. Biar ketiadaannya membawa keabadian, bertahan dalam ingatan satu manusia saja. Tidak mengapa. Urusan dosa bisa dipikir nanti, yang penting mati dulu. Mungkin habis itu dia tidak perlu memikirkan kerumitan problematika yang menderanya lima tahun belakangan ini.

            Pemikiran orang yang lebih menginginkan mati daripada melanjutkan hidup memang sesederhana itu. Seperti yang dilakukan lelaki tersebut saat ini; menari, menari, menari. Menari di tepi jembatan besar. Dia naik ke atasnya, tubuh bergoyang-goyang tertimpa angin. Ketika seakan hendak jatuh, dia akan tertawa dan berkata dengan santai; _hampir saja_. Hampir saja.

            “Kau harus melihatku, Sasuke. Kau harus melihat ketika aku terjatuh dari sini. Berdiri saja dulu, tunggu sebentar lagi. Ini akan menjadi atraksi paling mengagumkan yang kupersembahkan terakhir kali untukmu. Jangan mendekat, jangan. Jangan pula merayuku untuk berhenti dan turun, itu tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa.”

            Sasuke melihatnya. Sai. Lelaki itu. Kedua tangan membentang, merengkuh semesta dalam keheningan. Bulan mulai muncul, mengintip dari balik kabut. Kira-kira bagaimana akhir perjalanan lelaki putus asa itu. Hidup tidak pernah berpihak padanya, katanya. Bukankah lebih baik mati saja.

            _Kalau kehidupan sudah tidak lagi menginginkanmu, pastikan kau masih ingat bahwa kematian selalu menunggumu untuk datang padanya._

            “Aku semakin dekat dengan kebebasan, Sasuke. Aku bisa merasakannya.”

            “Apa kau akan turun dan memercayaiku andai aku katakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memungut selembar daun jatuh dan menyimpannya dalam kotak kaca, Sai?”

            Sasuke tidak mencoba berusaha, ia hanya ingin Sai mendengarnya—dan memercayainya, kalau bisa. Ia akan membuka paksa cakrawala jika perlu, agar Sai mampu merasa bebas tanpa membebaskan diri dari kehidupan. Agar Sai tidak pergi-pergi darinya. Malam berkabut ini adalah malam dari segala raja pengandaian. Andai Sai tetap menjatuhkan diri, setidaknya, sekali saja, biarkan Sasuke merasakan bagaimana manisnya melumat bibir itu.

            Dan biarkan ingatan mengenai malam bersedih ini tetap terjaga walau waktu menghantamnya.

            Sepasang mata sepekat malam memandang sendu. Dibalas sama sendu. Sebab, betapa tidak mungkin seseorang memungut selembar daun tak berarti untuk disimpan dalam kotak kaca. Apa yang bisa dilihat selain kerapuhan? Pelan-pelan waktu menerjang lantas menyisakan serat-serat. Serat-serat tipis yang sama rapuh. Sasuke tidak ingin melihatnya, air mata yang luruh membasahi pipi.

            Sai menangis.

            Semua seakan bergerak lambat. Sasuke membeku. Helaian rambut menari-nari, angin datang menghempas segenap harapan. Lagi pula benarkah dia memiliki harapan. Tidak ada. Tidak lagi. Sasuke tidak perlu mengharapkan apa pun lagi setelah Sai menjatuhkan diri.

            Sekarang, biarkan bulan melihatnya menangis.

.

_Sudahkah kau lihat aku yang rapuh ini_

_Berharap memeluk bulan, tanah yang aku dapat_

_Berharap memetik bintang, sisa-sisa abu yang aku terima_

_Kehidupan ini barangkali memang seumpama selembar daun_

_—yang luruh lantas terkubur waktu_

_: seperti ucapmu_

_dan kebenaran yang kutemukan di pekarangan rumah,_

_tempat daun-daun bersemayam tenang :_

_Tapi tahukah kau,_

_—daun-daun tumbuh lagi, tumbuh lagi, tumbuh lagi,_

_seperti aku yang kembali berharap pada ketidak-mungkinan yang Tuhan mungkinkan_

.

            Malam hampir berada di puncak. Langit semakin berkabut.

            Sai menjatuhkan diri dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. Dia menangis terisak, menangis tak henti-henti. Kedua tangan melingkari leher, mencengkeram, enggan lepas. Hasrat hidup barangkali pupus, tapi Sasuke akan selalu memupuknya agar kembali tumbuh. Sama seperti harapan. Satu harapan tak terwujud, akan datang harapan baru. Begitu terus. Sebab, hidup adalah perguliran; setelah hidup, nanti mati. Setelah sedih, nanti senang.

            Dan setelah drama ini usai, hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk melihat akhir.

            (Dalam deraan napas berat, pergulatan dua tubuh dan ciuman manis di bibir.)

            Serta hasrat membakar, menggelora panas. Penyatuan demi menemukan arti dari pengadaan diri, alasan-alasan sederhana mengapa memilih untuk tetap meniti perjalanan hidup daripada mengakhiri segalanya dengan kematian. Sasuke masih meraba-raba, mencari pintu masuk agar dia bisa memberi harapan dalam diri Sai.

            Harus ke mana, akan ke mana, nanti bagaimana.

            “Kau benar-benar menemukannya, seseorang yang memungut selembar daun.”

            Dalam balutan selimut tebal, pencahayaan minim dari lilin, jendela yang sengaja dibuka dan malam yang tidak lagi bisa disebut malam, Sai tergerak untuk melanjutkan hidup bersama Sasuke; lelaki yang tetap meraihnya meski dia sudah jatuh tanpa harapan, lelaki yang tetap memberi alasan meski dia tidak lagi berdaya melawan kejamnya kehidupan.

_._

_Aku tidak akan menari lagi_

_—tanpa irama dan hasrat di malam yang berkabut_

_Tapi aku akan menari lagi_

_Ditemani nyala lilin yang berpedar dalam gelap_

_—samar-samar, namun pasti,_

_merefleksikan diri pada keindahan temaram_

_Sebab, betapa sesungguhnya cahaya itu ada dalam setiap sunyinya malam_

_._

            Biarkan musim bersedih berlalu, seperti malam panjang yang lambat dan menyesakan ini. Kabut menyingkir perlahan, bergerak meninggalkan rasa pahit. Sekarang, biarkan matahari memeluk keduanya. Memberi kehangatan, memberi kebahagiaan. Walau malam tetap datang lagi dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.[]

* * *

 

**1:50 AM – 3 September 2016**

**[teruntuk teman saya yang lebih memilih menjemput kebebasan]**


End file.
